memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Unnamed Humans (21st century)
List of unnamed Humans from the 21st century. Bokai's baseball peers These eleven baseball players, along with Buck Bokai, were involved in a twelve player trade between the Crenshaw Monarchs and the Gotham City Bats. (DS9 Season 1 production art) }} HMS Clement crew SS Conestoga personnel Inhabitants of Bozeman, Montana Bar visitors These townspersons were living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana. They were present in Eddy's bar in 2063. ( ) Bike rider This townsperson was riding a bicycle during in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana during the Borg attack in 2063. ( ) Dead townspeople These townspeople were killed when the Borg sphere (traveling back in time from 2373) attacked the settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. ( ) File:Bozeman corpses 1.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' File:Bozeman corpses 2.jpg|''Played by an unknown actor'' Landing spectators These townspersons were living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. They were watching the landing there. ( ) Man with dog This old man was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. He was sitting near a campfire with his dog, smoking a cigar and holding a bottle of whisky, soon before the Borg sphere attacked the settlement. ( ) Townsperson #1 This young woman was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063 when the crew of the Vulcan ship T'Plana-Hath landed there and made First Contact with Zefram Cochrane. ( ) Townsperson #2 This man was living in a settlement near Bozeman, Montana in 2063. He was present when the Borg attacked the settlement. ( ) Inhabitants of Detroit, Michigan Blood bank supervisor The blood bank supervisor was the boss of . She was responsible for paying donors their $20, after donating blood. During his attempt to kidnap Lawrence Strode, Loomis told Strode that he had signed the wrong papers and that he had to sign the correct papers in front of the supervisor, whom he referred to as "the fat broad" that paid him. ( ) }} Blood donor This donor was listed on sheets that was looking through in order to discover his last two required blood types. A half-sibling maternal relative of this donor was born in Sweden. ( ) Blood donor This woman was a half-sibling on the maternal side of a Human 21st Blood donor. The sheet was seen by as he was looking through them in order to discover his last two required blood types. ( ) Burgerland employee This female employee worked at the drive-thru of the Burgerland fast food restaurant. She took the order when Jonathan Archer, T'Pol, and visited there in 2004, asking Archer if he wanted to make to make his Double Superbeef hamburger a triple for only forty cents extra and also offering the possibility of making it a combo. She also offered to add bacon to the Fiesta Salad for seventy-five cents. ( ) Prostitute #1 This prostitute approached , a blood bank worker, whom the Xindi, had enlisted to provide Humans with different blood types for a bioweapon after traveling back in time. She asked if he was looking for a date. He asked for her friend instead, and she told him that he didn't know what he was missing. ( ) Inhabitants of Portage Creek, Indiana :See 20th century Humans. Inhabitants of San Francisco, California Calvera's children Bernardo Calvera kept a photograph of his wife Sonya, and their two children. ( ) Party guest #1 The female party guest was an associate of Chris Brynner. She and the male guest met Jadzia Dax at Brynner's party in 2024, where they had a brief conversation. She said she was glad the United States of America didn't have to worry about the political turmoil facing Europe, and she seemed put off when Dax replied, "Don't count on it." ( ) Party guest #2 The male party guest was an associate of Chris Brynner. He and the female guest met Jadzia Dax at Brynner's party in 2024, where they had a brief conversation. He had recently secured the rights for a new seafloor mining operation, although the Pan-Caribbean government was skeptical about the project at first. Unfortunately, he and his date had to cancel their trip to France due to the student protests there. With regard to Sanctuary Districts, his attitude epitomized that of the period upper-class United States of America: "It's the only way to keep those... ''people... off the streets." ( ) San Francisco Police Department Sanctuary District A residents Janeway family members In 2050, Shannon O'Donnel (bottom third from left), her grandson Kieran (bottom second from left) and a number of other members of the Janeway family. ( ) McCoy's great-great-great-great grandfather While pondering the risk of beaming up the receptacles containing Sargon and company, James T. Kirk noted the the reason why it should be done is like saying "''you wish that you still operated with scalpels and sewed your patients up with catgut like '''your great-great-great-great-grandfather' used to." ( ) }} Paris' ancestors Tom Paris' '''ancestors' included farmers, some planetary colonists, and a pilot who flew the first orbital glider over the Lower Martian plateau. Upon hearing this, Neelix surmised that the pilot may have known Shannon O'Donnel, as she was involved in the early Mars projects. ( ) }} Princeton graduating class These Princeton graduates listened to Zefram Cochrane give the commencement address to their graduating class in 2063. ( ) Army personnel (2053) Lieutenant de:Weitere Menschen (21. Jahrhundert) fr:Humains inconnus (21ème siècle) nl:Naamloze Mensen (21e eeuw) Humans (21st century)